Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Princess Mafia!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Tsukome Sawada is in for the biggest change of her life when a baby by the name of Reborn shows up claiming to be a hitman hired to mold her into the next boss of a mafia family. Can this normally calm and patient princess handle the life of a Mafia Dona? Warning: Fem!Tsuna AU fanfic; Pairings Undecided; rated T for safety, more inside-
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is my second fanfic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'll be updating the first one, either once or twice a week, depending on the number of reviews a chapter gets. More reviews usually equal faster updates. Anyways, once again, Tsunayoshi will be a girl in this, and slightly OOC, or majorly depending on your perspective. Hopefully the reason why will be a decent one, Certain things, such as canon!Tsuna's shyness and timidness at the beginning of the anime/manga, are non-existent here, somewhat at least. You'll see as the story progresses hopefully. Unless I screw this up, in which case it'll be taken down and redone. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story and thanks for reading!

Summary: Tsukome Sawada is the quiet, calm, and seemingly introversive princess of Namimori Middle. Deemed useless in everything by her fellow students, she never thought she would ever become anything of importance in life. Everything changes however, when the baby hitman Reborn shows up, hired by her oblivious mother as a home tutor. His real purpose; to mold and raise Tsukome into the next leader of the Vongola. Now a mafia boss-in-training, Tsukome must fight for survival as she makes new friends and enemies. But can this princess become the powerful leader needed to run a huge criminal organization? **Warning: Fem!27/Fem!Tsuna AU fanfic; Unintentional OOCness may occur; Pairings undecided!**

Oh yeah, please don't murder me for this, but for the first couple of chapters Tsukome will be "dating" Mochida Kensuke, but not really. It's just Mochida who thinks that, Tsukome has no real idea of why he keeps hanging around her and claiming that when she never even agreed on it or remembers being asked to go out with him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not claim ownership of anything except any and all OCs unless they are borrowed from other fanfics authors with their given permission.**

* * *

**Target 1: Princess with an Attitude- The Hitman Tutor Reborn!**

* * *

Birds could be heard chirping in the crisp morning air, the sunlight slowly filtering in through the window and landing on the empty bed, pale orange comforter lying in a heap at the end of the bed. A shower could be heard through the closed door of the medium-sized, slightly messy bedroom; originating from somewhere else on the second floor of the two-story house, while the sounds of breakfast being prepared drifted up from the kitchen downstairs, a slight, but extremely faint humming accompanying it. In the corner, the remains of an alarm clock could be seen, having been tossed across the room with unnecessary force from its previous position on the nightstand after having gone off just a few moments before. Suddenly the sounds of the shower running cut off, and the bedroom door opened, revealing a slightly petite in stature young girl, no older than 13 years old, fully clad in her middle school uniform as she lazily walked over to the dresser, picking up a hair brush so she could at least try to get her unruly, long brown hair, which fell down to her hips when down, under some semblance of control for the day.

She faintly took notice when she heard her mother call her name from down the stairs, probably from as far away as the kitchen judging from how faint and distant the sound was.

"Tsu-chan, Tsukome! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" the girl, Tsukome, placed the brush down, taking a glance in the mirror and deeming herself ready, walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Okay mama! Thanks for the warning, see ya!" Tsukome called, grabbing her school bag from the sofa in the living room before grabbing a piece of toast and jumping out the front door, taking off in a dead sprint in the direction of her school as soon as she touched the ground.

"Bye Tsu-chan have a nice day!" the woman called slightly, though she knew her daughter probably hadn't heard her. She smiled slightly, washing her hands before she too walked out the door, headed for the mailbox to see what was there. "Hmm, what's this?" she asked as she eyed the neatly done sheet of paper that she had pulled from the metal container.

"An ad? Home tutor huh? Hmm…"

* * *

_Namimori Middle School…_

Tsukome stood in the locker area of the school, switching shoes as she let her thoughts drift slowly onto what classes she had today. Placing her outdoor shoes in her locker, she eyed the clock on the other side of the forum. _'I've got fifteen minutes to spare…I wonder if Kyoko-chan is here today…If I remember correctly, her brother was sick yesterday, so she might have stayed home today to help take care of him…' _she was shaken from her thoughts by a very familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her.

"Oi! Tsukome-chan!" she turned to face the speaker, a forced but still gentle smile on her lips as she spotted her self-proclaimed boyfriend, Kensuke Mochida. He was the leader of her middle school, Namimori Middle's, kendo club. Truth be told, she really didn't know him all that well. Up until a year ago, he hadn't even said one kind word to her, and then all of a sudden he had started calling her his girlfriend and acting nice. She couldn't even recall him ever having asked her out before hand, or asking for permission to call her such things. One thing she was sure of, though she wouldn't voice it aloud, was that she did not like his attitude, or how he had a tendency to treat her at times when he could catch her alone. Sure he was nice, but he had a tendency to be way too pushy, and all but forced his presence onto her whenever he was given the chance. Mochida even dragged her around at times, along with his friends, showing her off like some sort of prize he had won. Though most girls probably would have felt happy if their boyfriends did such a thing, the way Mochida went about it wasn't something that she liked, at all. He was also blatantly chauvinistic towards her and other girls.

Put simply, she honestly thought he was annoying, but she didn't really have the heart to say so right to his face.

"Tsukome-chan, I missed you yesterday, I thought we were going on a date. What happened?"

"Mmh." Was her only reply, automatically tuning him out as she walked to her classroom, not in the mood to be dealing with her "boyfriend's" stupidity at that moment.

"C'mon, aren't I your boyfriend? I'd like a reason as to why you didn't show up."

"Forgot." Honestly she doubted he'd even actually asked her out yesterday.

"That's not a good reason but fine I guess. We can't all be perfect." And there was that infamous ego of his. "But you can make it up to me today. A bunch of friends and I are going out this afternoon after school, and you are coming along, okay?"

"Not okay. Can't." Tsukome responded as they neared the classroom. Honestly she wished that she could use the excuse that he had a different classroom, but that would be lying. She opened the door and walked in, Mochida following her at the heels like some sort of egotistic puppy. Except puppies weren't egotistic, they were cute, nice, and loving. The guy claiming to be her boyfriend was not cute, though some of the girls in her school would disagree, or nice, or loving. Okay, bad comparison, he was nothing like a puppy.

"What? Why not?"

"Homework, school project." Tsukome listed shortly, silently debating in her head the pros and cons of being so patient that she was famous for it in her school. She was dead sure now that if she wasn't so patient, she wouldn't be having this problem right now.

"Tsukome-chan, seriously? We both know you don't do your schoolwork, especially projects."

"I have to or I flunk the class."

"Well how about I come over then, maybe I can help." Tsukome was more than dead sure that when he said help, he didn't mean with the project judging from how low that hand of his was venturing.

"Thanks, but no." she answered, growling slightly as she pinched his hand harshly, causing him to release a yelp as he quickly removed his hand from her personage.

"You sure?" he asked, obviously trying hard not to snap or swear as he rubbed his injured hand.

"I'm sure." She said, voice pensive as she sat down. "You should sit down in _your _seat before the teacher comes."_-'as far away from me as possible!' _ she added on in her thoughts, turning her gaze to whatever was going on outside the window, abruptly finishing the conversation and killing whatever Mochida would say next before it even spilled out of his mouth.

Just then the English teacher walked in, helping in getting rid of the nuisance that was her stalker of a fake boyfriend, for now at least, as he made a dash for his seat on the other side of the room.

"Good morning. Now let's begin…"

* * *

_After school…_

"Tsuko-chan, wait up!" Tsukome turned to face the speaker, a more genuine smile on her face as she spotted her best and only friend, Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko-chan." Tsukome greeted once the girl had caught up to her. The girl nodded, chin-length, light brown hair bobbing slightly with the motion.

"Hey, how was school?"

"Good, I almost got forced to clean up after my P.E. class again."

"That wouldn't happen if you'd at least try to put some effort into your classes."

"Meh…"

"So Mochida-san is still bugging you huh?"

"You saw?"

"Who didn't? For Kami-sama's sake, who didn't hear him? This morning before you arrived he was standing before the other members of the kendo club claiming how he was your boyfriend and how you worshipped him. He was so loud about it, I'm sure the kids in the next school district heard him."

"I see…"

"Why don't you just tell him that you're not interested? End this stupid farce?"

"For one thing, I don't think he's ego could take the blow." Tsukome's answer resulted in both girl's breaking out into laughter as they continued on their way home, "Two, he wouldn't listen to me anyways, he doesn't take no for answer. At least not without something to detour him. Honestly I don't see why he's so insistent on _me _of all the girls in the school being his girlfriend." Tsukome continued with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"It's because you're seen as unattainable." Kyoko replied, sounding so sure it was almost frightening.

"What?"

"You've never shown any open interest in any of the boys at our school, and you act so distant to most people. The boys in the school have deemed you as an unattainable prize of sorts. For Mochida to have you as a girlfriend, even if it is one-sided without anybody knowing, it means he got what nobody else could. It gives him a higher status, or feeling really. He feels superior to everybody else now, and everybody else is fueling the belief."

"Ah. So that's it."

"Yep. Though it is pretty clear that you're not interested at all in him. I mean, I find it pretty hard to get the signals mixed up, all the girls see it, and as a result they're laughing their heads off at Mochida's stupidity and blatant obliviousness,"

"So that's why they giggle every time they see the both of us together."

"Yep!" suddenly Kyoko froze, realizing that they had both arrived at the familiar intersection where they had to split up for the day. "Well, I have to go home, be careful. See ya tomorrow!" Kyoko called, waving good bye as she ran across the street and disappeared into the distance. Tsukome merely nodded in response, waving back before continuing on in the direction of her house.

* * *

_The Sawada Household…_

Tsukome walked in, the front door closing behind her with a click as she removed her shoes.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Welcome home Tsu-chan!" her mother greeted as she walked out of the kitchen, walking into the kitchen to greet her daughter as she walked out of the forum. "Tsu-chan, I have a surprise for you." The woman declared happily as she held up the sheet of paper she had found in the mailbox that morning.

"Why do I have a feeling that spells doom for me…" Tsukome grumbled to herself as she warily eyed the paper and her mother.

"Well, your grades are dropping again, and shortly after you left I got a call from the school saying you skipped again two days ago." The woman said, voice turning reprimanding as her eyes took on a look of slight disappointment, "I don't know how you expect to get into a good college with your grades as they are, so I hired a home tutor for you. The ad arrived in the mail this morning, a delightful one, 'I'll raise your child into the leader of the next generation.', it sounded promising so I made the call as soon as I saw it."

"Mama…"

"Don't you mama me, I will not have any child of mine failing middle school. Besides, it'll help in the end, trust me. You'll thank me for it later." Tsukome sighed, knowing full well there was no reasoning with the woman now. Gut feelings be cursed and thrown out the window. The ad sounded like a sure fire scam, and her mother had probably paid money for it. Sometimes, the woman could be a real idiot and hopelessly oblivious.

"Fine Mama…"

"Ciaossu!"

* * *

A/N. Yes! I am so proud of this first chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story and thanks again for reading! Before I sign off though, I'd like your (you as readers and authors) opinions on a certain plot idea that's been nibbling at the back of my mind. Should I bring in the Shimon Famiglia sometime before the Future Arc, or should I just follow canon when it comes to when they appear? Please review and tell me what you think. Well see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. So here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, but first, review replies!

To Lyrics-in-your-Soul: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it so much, even if you're not sure why exactly you like one more than the other. Again, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you did the first chapter.

To Waffuledoe-nut: Thanks for the review, and for giving a much needed opinion on my idea. It really does help in the end. I'm glad you like the story and think it's cool. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter as well!

To scarlet rose white: Thanks for the review and the much needed opinion. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the first chapter so much and were so expectant for this one to come out. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do ****NOT**** claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, don't you dare give me credit for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I don't want to get sued thank you very much.**

* * *

**Target 2: Reborn's Mission- Beginnings of a Mafia Boss!**

* * *

Tsukome couldn't help but sigh as she silently observed the ongoing conversation between her forever oblivious mother and their… _guest_. She used the term in the loosest sense humanly possible though. She wasn't really sure what to call him to be honest, considering that fact that the 'guest' was a fedora wearing baby going by the name of Reborn claiming to be her new home tutor. She'd have immediately dismissed it as some sort of child fantasy, if not for the fact that one; the last time she had checked, normal children of that age did NOT speak that fluent and clearly, not even what most would consider geniuses. He couldn't have been older than one year old. Of course her mother wasn't making things any easier when she just accepted what he had said without question, going along and believing every word that came out of his mouth. To add fuel to the fire, the woman, hopeless as ever and extremely desensitized to reality to a point where Tsukome found it horribly sad, had gone and come up with her own background story for the obviously lying infant. She knew it was beyond the point of no-return now though, so Tsukome was forced to just shake her head in despair and plopped herself down on the nearby sofa in the living room, not wanting anything further to do with the insanity going on in the forum.

"Tsu-chan, don't just sit there, come greet you're new tutor!" her mother called to her as she entered the living room, blinking slightly in surprise when she realized that her daughter hadn't actually gone that far from where they had been.

"Mama…"

"Now, now, don't be rude Tsu-chan. Say hello to Reborn-kun won't you?" Tsukome eyed her mother, her gaze seeping with disbelief as she silently observed the woman's expression. _'Maybe I should consider getting a psychiatrist for her, there is no way this could be considered healthy mentally speaking…' _her thoughts were interrupted by her mother, who called her name again to regain the lost attention, "Tsu-chan…" Tsukome finally gave in, heaving a sigh as she sat up straight and turned to face their 'guest',

"Hello." She greeted, voice surprisingly even despite the apprehension she felt toward the largely unknown infant.

"Again, Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, you're new home tutor."

"Nice to meet you Reborn. My name's Tsukome Sawada." She greeted in return, taking care to be polite. "Most call me Tsuko though." She didn't like talking in huge sentences a lot of the time, honestly she wasn't used to it, so her answers wound up being short clipped responses that rarely went higher than six words at a time, and that was only if she deemed a close enough friend.

"Not a huge talker are you?" Reborn asked, though she guessed that he probably already knew the answer. Instead of a verbal response, she simply nodded her head in confirmation, it was up to him how he interpreted her actions though. She was the type of person who never spoke her mind out front, it was her body language that did most of the talking for her. If people misinterpreted what she meant, regardless of whether what she had said been verbal or not, then that was on them. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going to waste her time explaining herself to people who didn't want to listen or take the time to understand.

"Mama…" Tsukome directed her attention to her mother, who had at some point during the beginning of their conversation went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hmm? Yes Tsu-chan?" she asked coming out to see what the problem was. She tilted her head in confusion when she didn't see anything wrong with either, her daughter didn't seem tense at all, just bored, lazy, and tired as she stared back at her, seeing the world upside down since she was laying back and hadn't bothered to turn over to her stomach to look at her properly. "What is it?"

"Going upstairs now." Was the only response she received before the girl got up from her place on the couch and disappeared up the stairs just as quickly as she had arrived. She heaved an exasperated sigh at the behavior, unable to understand her daughter's hesitance in getting close to people. Had she done something wrong when raising her daughter? Or was it the near constant absence of the girl's father in her life? If so maybe she should persuade her husband to at least attempt to visit more often, for her daughter's sake of course.

"Nana-san…" she startled slightly as she turned to face the baby, slightly surprised from the suddenness of it all.

"Oh yes, Sorry Reborn-kun. What is it?"

"I'd like to discuss the terms of my working with your daughter, but first I'm going to start that evaluation I told you about earlier. I'll be back down later."

"Oh of course Reborn…"

* * *

_Upstairs…_

Tsukome sighed as she lay on her bed, gazing at the pages of some sort of pre-teen girly magazine her mother had insisted on subscribing for her as she lazily flipped through, not really reading or looking at the pictures.

"Well, you're room is surprisingly cleaner than I expected."

"Ah! Hello Reborn-san…" Tsukome greeted the baby, her voice barely giving anything away of her surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Ciaossu." He greeted, surveying her room with a detached, professional gaze. "Hmm…not exactly what I expected but it's decent enough." Reborn said, nonchalantly kicking a stray stuffed animal from that lay discarded on the floor.

"Mmh…" Tsukome replied in a deadened tone as she turned her attention to the magazine in front of her. She heaved a sigh in boredom before chucking the magazine into some random corner of the room and turning her full attention on her new home tutor. Her eyes widened at the sight before her though. At some point, Reborn had placed down his metal briefcase and opened it. She hadn't really thought of it as important when she had seen it earlier, but now she had wished she had paid better attention to it, because apparently it had contained a sniper rifle in it. Said weapon was now being held easily in the baby's hands as he pointed it at her head. "What the-"

"I have no openings, my true line of work is assassination. And my real job…is to make you a mafia boss." Reborn informed, his tone telling her that he had probably done this multiple times before. "I was hired by a certain person to turn you into an astounding mafia boss."

"Ok…"

"The method is of course, left up to me."

"Ok…um…quick question."

"What?"

"Did somebody drop you on your head or something?" Tsukome asked, expression one of disbelief.

"No, shall I shoot you in the head once?"

"Ah…"

"But not now, I'm hungry. Later." Tsukome sighed watched as her new, definitely insane home tutor walked out of the room and back down stairs. Tsukome couldn't help but sigh, relaxing back onto the bed.

She was close to falling asleep when she heard the beeping of her cell phone; someone had just texted her, and there were only a few people that would. Sighing she got off of the bed and walked over to her desk, picking up the device as she flopped lazily into the nearby chair. A smile decorated the young girl's face at the sight of the text message before she placed it back down on the desk and headed towards her closet. Quickly pulling out a loose fitting orange jacket and white tank top, she tossed it onto the bed before heading over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of faded, blue denim shorts, the ends frayed and torn.

She put the clothes on, quickly reaching under the bed and pulling out a pair of worn sneakers, she made a beeline of sort for the window, sparing a glance at the door to make sure nobody was coming in suddenly. Seeing none, she unlocked the window and pushed it open, before crawling through. She gulped in some air, not having to usually use this method of leaving before, at the sight of ground some meters below her. She quickly slipped her shoes on, before taking in a much needed breath of air, and counting back in her head from five to one, jumped from her place, having been precariously balancing on the windowsill. Admittedly not one of her brightest moves considering how clumsy she really was, but with her tutor and mother downstairs, she felt she hadn't had much choice.

* * *

_Back in Tsukome's room…_

Reborn stood on top of his new student's desk, staring at the cellphone that had been left open for any and all to see. Despite his calm expression, he was pissed beyond belief. He had come back into the bedroom, expecting to see his student lazing around on her bed looking at a magazine that she wasn't really reading, or looking at for that matter, but to find no sign of her when he opened the door. At first he had been shocked and more than a little surprised, thinking the worst had happened and she had been kidnapped or something of the like.

Searching for anything that might indicate as to where his student had disappeared to, he became frustrated when he had found nothing. He was about to leave, and check the other rooms thinking that maybe he had overlooked something on his way to the bedroom when he had spotted the cellphone. Hopping onto the desk, he also took note of the open window, a detail he had carelessly overlooked earlier when he clearly remembered it had been closed when he had left the girl alone. The cellphone displayed a text message, sent recently, about an hour or so ago, on the screen. Reading it, he couldn't help but release a 'tch' in slight irritation. His student had snuck out of the house while he was eating downstairs, and he hadn't noticed it at all. That took guts, and at least some talent in the area of stealth. So she obviously had some physical skills. The good thing about all this was that he knew where she might have gone, or at least the name of the place. He'd never heard of it though, and judging by the time stated in the text, whatever she had left for had already started about half an hour or so ago.

There was of course, the chance that she would come back on her own, but he wasn't going to be leaving anything to chance if he could help it.

"Baka-Tsuko." He grumbled as he hopped out the window as well, landing easily on his feet like a cat before disappearing into the night air as well. "My idiot student is going to be in louds of trouble when I find her."

* * *

A/N. Okay, honestly I don't think it was as great as the first chapter, so I'm disappointed in it. But I managed to get it done so yay! Anyways, thanks again for reading and sorry if it was horrible, honestly I tried. I hope you enjoyed the story and please remember to review, see ya!


End file.
